Power Primate and Power Rangers Collide
by Paper-Doodle
Summary: A 15 year old girl is sent to Earth that is connected to the Power Primate. She is found by the Power Rangers. Will she help defeat Grumm and Skeleton King or join the villains and destroy the palnet? SRMTHFGxPR:SPD
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my first crossover fan fiction so be nice that means NO FLAMES

Chapter 1

"You called for me Master" asked a 14 year old girl that had waist length black hair, and sapphire blue eyes.

"Yes young one said Master Zan (Antauri's master) "the Skeleton King Worm is coming and I'm sending you to Earth to keep you safe."

"But master-" started the girl

"please Olivia, I know you want to stay here and fight but you are not ready" said Master Zan. "take this to help you pack"

Master Zan levitated a duffel bag to her.

"Just one question Master how am I going to fit my things in this small bag." Asked Olivia

"That is a special bag young one, it can hold an as many items as possible" said Master Zan "now go pack"

"Yes Master" said Olivia as she bowed and walked away with her cloak flowing behind her. (she's wearing the uniform that Chiro and Antauri wore in the episode Antauri's Master)

'You'll understand later young one' thought Master Zan.

Hey everyone there's the first crossover chapter hoped you liked it please if you have any ideas please send them to me thanks spdgirl

p.s. sorry this chapter is so short


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone thanks for reading the first chapter And I don't own power rangers or SRMTHFG if I did there would be a lot of changes.

Chapter 2

"I can't believe it" yelled Olivia "he knows I hate Skeleton King more than the next person. I still can't forgive Skeleton King for killing my mother when I was just 5."

(flash back) (this is my first flash back ok)

_A younger Olivia was sitting in the living room with her mom watching TV. Then out of no where a crash could be heard and along with that evil laughter. When the dust cleared there standing there was Skeleton King with his red beady eyes staring right at Olivia._

"_Ma ma, who is he" yelled a scared young Olivia._

"_There's no time to explain" said her mother while picking up Olivia._

_She ran as fast as she could and opened a door that Olivia has never been inside of. In the room there was an escape pod. Inside was a chair that could only hold 1 person and a suitcase. Olivia's mother walked over and opened the bag and said_

"_Good every thing is in there"_

_Then her mother turned to Olivia and asked_

"_Olivia you remember Master Zan right" _

_Yea, mommy" said Olivia. _

"_Good because I have to send you to him" said Olivia's mother._

"_But why mommy" asked Olivia_

"_You'll know when you are older" replied her mother _

_Then Olivia's mom placed her in the pod and hugged her and said _

"_I love you always remember that okay"_

"_Okay mommy" said the young Olivia through tears._

_Her mother placed the suitcase in the pod and closed it, when the door flew open to revel Skeleton king. Olivia's mother launched the escape pod_

"_MOMMY" was all that Olivia said _

_Before seeing her home burst into flames_

(end flash back)

There stood the 14 year old Olivia with a picture in her hand. In it was her mother laughing and next to her mother was a Sirian that was holding her, she was 2 in this picture.

"Papa" whispered Olivia

Tears fell on the picture on to the Sirian's face her father's face


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone thanks to all that read and reviewed. Hoped you liked the first 2 chapters

Chapter 3

"Master I'm packed and ready to go" said Olivia.

"Good now before I teleport you to Earth, that is were you are going to live now, I am going to tell you about the people that will be taking care of you" said Master Zan "first off you'll be living in a city called New Tech City you will be living in the Delta base with the power rangers. Also the Commander there knows that you are half Sirian."

"What" said Olivia as she said this 2 Sirian ears popped out on top of her head (like in Tokyo Mew Mew when Zoey freaks out her cat ears pop out) "aw man this is going to take me days to fix"

"here, your father wanted me to give this to you when you were older" said Master Zan

He handed her a piece of folded silk. Olivia unfolded the silk and gasped. It was the midnight blue pirate bandana her father wore that she loved so much, and begged her father if she could have it almost every day.

"Thank you Master" said Olivia as she tied the bandana over her Sirian ears.

"Are you ready to go to Earth young one" said Master Zan. "if you are, put the bag I gave you on your back and get into meditation position. I will teleport you and your bag as close as New Tech City as I can. And when you arrive there will be a surprise for you in you bag okay."

Olivia nodded and did as she was told. Then she felt a strange moving felling. Then she felt hard earth and blacked out. Back at Master Zan's he was saying

"Be safe young one you will learn so many thing with Commander Cruger"


	4. We found her

Hey everyone I hope you liked chapter 3 and I also hope you like chapter 4

Chapter 4

"rangers please report to the command center" said Dr. Manx.

The rangers arrived and saluted to Cruger.

"At ease rangers" said Cruger. "Kat and I just found an energy reading, but the problem is that it's so big we can pin point it's location. I have reason to believe that this is the girl my friend Master Zan tooled me about. I will join you in you search so we can cover more ground and find her quicker."

Cruger and the rangers all morphed and went to the SPD garage. Jack Sky and Bridge went to there motorcycles, Z and Syd went to the SPD jeep, Sam went to his uniforce cycle and Cruger to his Delta ATV.

"Rangers I'm going to split you up Jack you search the forest, Sky you search the beach, Bridge, Z, and Syd you search the City it's a big area so that's why I am sending you together. And Sam you and I are going to search the desert. Ranger move out"

"Yes sir" said the rangers and took off to their assigned areas.

It was now 10 in the morning the rangers have been searching all morning.

"Haven't seen anything yet Commander" said Z in to her Morpher.

"Keep looking the energy reading has got to be her" said Cruger

"Yes sir we'll contact you when we find something yellow out" said Z

"Good, Shadow out" said Cruger

The rangers looked for hours still nothing. Commander told the rangers and Sam that they could go back. Everyone but Sam left to return to the Delta Base

'I have to find her before Grumm does' thought Cruger.

It was 3 in the After noon and Cruger decided to take a few minute brake. While Cruger was resting Sam saw something on the ground.

"Sir there's something on the ground over there we should check it out"

"Yes lets go" said Cruger

Sam and Cruger drove over to the thing the got off there vehicles and walked over to it Cruger kneeled next to the thing and gently rolled the thing on its back. It was Olivia.

"Sam call the Rangers we found her" said Cruger with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hoped you like that I know my chapters are a bit short but hey. Please review but nothing harsh or in other words NO FLAMES thank you


	5. so familiar

Hey everyone hoped you liked the other chapters.

Chapter 5

Cruger picked up Olivia and carried her over to the ATV.

"Sam go to the Delta Base and tell the rangers to have the med bay ready of this girl" said Cruger

"M-my name is Olivia" said Olivia before blacking out again.

"Tell the rangers to have the med bay ready for Olivia" said Cruger.

"Yes sir" said Sam before taking off towards the Delta Base.

Cruger got on the ATV and placed Olivia in front of him so she was leaning on his chest.

'What am I leaning on that is so familiar' thought Olivia

Cruger noticed that there was a pirate bandana made from Sirian silk tied on top of Olivia's head. Cruger untied it and saw that Olivia had Sirian ears. He retied the bandana on to her head. He smiled and took off towards the Delta Base.

Just moments later he arrived at the Base and saw the rangers running towards him with a stretcher.

"Is this the girl Commander" asked Jack.

"Yes this is her" replied Cruger

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry this chapter is so short i'll try and make up for it next time


	6. take it easy

Hey everyone it this chapter you'll find out what Master Zan's surprise is.

Olivia: I know what it is it a-

Me: (covers Olivia's mouth) ssshhh do you want to ruin it I don't own SRMTHFG or power rangers please read and review

Chapter 6

Three hours have passed since the Sirian human hybrid, Olivia, arrived at the SPD academy. It turns out that the reason for her blacking out is because that was her first time being teleported by Master Zan or anyone. Cruger stayed in med bay to make shore that Olivia didn't get upset do to the new place and to keep her bag safe. Cruger heard something and turned to look over a Olivia and saw she a an expression that someone or something was trying to hurt her.

"MAMA" yelled Olivia as she shot up in bed, but fell back down do to a pain that shot through her arm do to her wrist being bruised badly.

"Easy Olivia there's nothing to be afraid of" said Cruger

"Where am I and how do you know my name" asked Olivia (she hasn't opened her eyes yet)

"You are at the Delta Base in New Tech City, I'm shore you Master, Master Zan, told you every thing you need to know" replied Cruger "And you told me your name when I found you"

"Now I remember, that Master Zan teleported me and blacking out twice" said Olivia as she opened her eyes.

At first her vision was a bit blurry then her eye site cleared and she saw Cruger sit there next to her bed.

"Y-you're a Sirian I thought they were all whipped out along with my father" said Olivia in a low voice.

"Well I'm a survivor of the war" said Cruger

"why aren't you surprised to here that I'm half Sirian" asked Olivia

"Well I am the Commander of the Delta Base and I'm shore your Master told you that the Commander already knew" said Cruger

"Yes sir, sorry sir" said Olivia "Sir when you found me was there a bag with me"

"Yes there was" Said Cruger "why do you ask"

"there is something I would like to show you" said Olivia.

Cruger handed Olivia her bag she opened it and pulled out the picture.

"The Sirian that is holding me is my farther" said Olivia as she handed the picture to Commander.

She continued to look through the bag and found something that she didn't remember packing. She pulled it out and gasped it was Antauri's black helmet.

"Antauri" said Olivia as she hugged the helmet and her tears fell on the second in command's helmet.

Antauri's helmet began to glow and rose out of Olivia's arms. Then it began to grow a head, a body, arms, legs and a tail. Then there floating in mid air was a black robot monkey.

"Antauri is that you" asked Olivia.

"Yes young one it is me" replied Antauri "but please call me by a different name the Antauri you knew is now silver."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hoped you liked the newest chapter if you have any ideas you Antauri's new name please send them to me that would be great. thanks


	7. Kamori

Hey all how are you sorry I haven't updated in a while CURSE YOU WRITERS BLOCK. I'm better. In this chapter you'll find out the history of Antauri and Olivia

Chapter 8

"So Olivia what is the history of you and this robot monkey" asked Cruger

"Well it al started after my mother sent me to Master Zan." Said Olivia

(flash back)

_The escape pod that contained Olivia landed in front of the temple that Master Zan lived in. Master Zan walked up to the pod and opened the pod and picked up the young crying Olivia._

"_Young one it is okay" said Master Zan_

"_Mommy is gone" said Olivia as she hugged Master Zan_

"_I know" said Master Zan "there is someone in side I would like you to meet" _

_As he said this, in a way of calming her down, he levitated the suitcase as he carried Olivia inside. When the 2 were inside the temple Master Zan said_

"_Antauri please come out I would like you to meet someone"_

_Antauri stepped out from behind a pillar and looked up at Master Zan and said_

"_Is this the person you wanted me to meet Master" _

"_Yes it is" replied Master Zan_

(end flash back)

"Antauri took care of me, like I was his own daughter" said Olivia " but when I found out the Antauri I knew was gone I was devastated"

(flash back 2)

"_Olivia" said Master Zan "I have some terrible news, you remember my old student Antauri right"_

"_Yes what happened to him" asked Olivia_

"_I'm sorry but he was killed by Mandarin" said Master Zan_

"_What, no it can be true" yelled Olivia _

_She started to cry and ran off to her room_

( end flash back 2)

There sat Olivia hugging the black monkey that use to be the second in command, Antauri.

"What am I going to name you" said Olivia as she picked up the monkey " I need to think up of something perfect"

She snapped her fingers.

"I got it how about Kamori it means shadow in Japanese" said Olivia

"I like it Olivia, but there is some thing else you need to do" said Kamori

"What's that, Kamori" said Olivia

"You need to make me a unique robot monkey, in other words altering my personality and any features that you choose." Said Kamori.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey all hoped you liked the chapter and the name. once again sorry for not updating sooner


	8. sappihre eyes

Hey all how are you hope you like this chapter

Chapter 8

"How am I going to do that Kamori" asked Olivia.

"Like this" said Kamori

He held his hand and it opened to revel a micro chip.

"Just put the power primate in to this and you can alter my personality and the other features you choose." Said Kamori

"If you don't mind me asking what is the power primate" asked Cruger

"It's this sir" said Olivia

She pointed her index finger up and it started to glow green. Then she placed her finger on Kamori's micro chip.

"Kamori should be just like me" said Olivia

She drew back her hand. Kamori's hand closed and glowed green. The glow spread through his whole body. The glow disappeared and Kamori hade sapphire blue eyes just like Olivia!

"Kamori your eyes are the same color as mine" said Olivia

"I guess-" started Kamori

But stopped as soon as he started because his voice changed. His voice was a females voice now.

"I guess that along with my personality you altered my appearance and gender" said Kamori

"So you are my robot monkey" said Olivia

"Yep, but remember I still have Antauri's memory" said Kamori.

"So Olivia, Kamori, welcome to the SPD Academy in New Tech City" said Cruger "Olivia when you are well enough you can meet the others, and if you don't mind would you like me to tell the others that you are half Sirian"

"Thank you sir" said Olivia

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hey all hoped you liked the chapter I'll try and update ASAP


	9. Chapter 9

Hey hey sorry I haven't updated so quickly well here's the latest chapter

Chapter 9

3 weeks have past since the Hybrid, Olivia, and her robotic monkey, Kamori, arrived at the Delta Base.. Olivia was able to get out of the Med bay 5 days after her arrival. Commander Cruger told everyone a the Delta base about her being half Sirian, he also told them to not fell sorry for her. Cruger also put the rangers in charge of helping Olivia out from showing her around the Base to showing her around the City.

"So your half Sirian" said Bridge.

The rangers and Olivia were in the Common room.

"Yep, my father was the Sirian" said Olivia as she undid her pirate bandanna.

She took it off and showed the rangers her Sirian ears.

"This bandanna belonged to my father I loved it so much" Said Olivia " he would let me wear it but not keep it, he said that when I got older I could have it"

"So do you have any other Sirian features" asked Jack

"Not that I know of" said Olivia "From my mom I got the ability to control the power primate"

"Power pri-what" Asked Z

"Power primate" said Olivia "it's a special ability that only a few can control, like my mother, my master, Master Zan, Antauri that's the robot monkey that Kamori use to be, and the Chosen one."

"Chosen one who's that" asked Syd

"he's a boy that is the greatest master of the power primate" said Olivia "but I never met him"

Olivia looked up at the black robot monkey that sat on her shoulder and said

"Hey Kamori, are you able to control the power primate"

"Yea, I think so" said Kamori

He jumped from Olivia's shoulder and started to levitate. (just like Antauri does to meditate and to move around)

"Wicked, I can use the power primate to move around" said Kamori as he did flips in the air.

Olivia was smiling, her new robotic friend was just like the one she lost.

"Kamori" said Olivia

"Yea" said Kamori as she stopped doing flips.

"you're just like Antauri you know that right" said Olivia with a smile

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6 up hope you liked it please review and NO FLAMES


	10. chapter 10

Hey all sorry for not updating I had writers block. In this chapter you will learn about Kamori's weapons and abilities

Chapter 10

"Is that the best you got Kamori." Said Olivia "you may have been the old Antauri but he was way better."

"Shut up Olivia" said Kamori

Olivia just stuck her tongue out at Kamori.

"Oh that tears it" said Kamori "Ghost Claws"

Two icy blue claws appeared on Kamori's hands.

"Ha ha, that's better that's just like Antauri" said Olivia "always training his students hard" .

"I guess I still got some of the old Antauri in me" said Kamori "ya ready to get some real training down"

"ready when you are" said Olivia

Olivia's hand began to glow green.

"Power saber" said Olivia

In her right hand she held a shining green sword that looked like a katana.

"Nice sword, who taught you that move" asked Kamori

"My mom did" said Olivia "Now are we going to train or not"

Kamori lunged at Olivia with her (Kamori) claws out. Olivia quickly dodged it and pined Kamori to the ground.

"Ha I win" said Olivia

"yea yea, now could ya get off me" said Kamori in an annoyed tone.

"Sure thing" said Olivia as she helped her friend up. "that was fun lets do it again"

"alri-" started Kamori

But was interrupted by an alert that a robot was entering earth's atmosphere.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey everyone hope you liked this chapter next chapter is going to be so good.

Kamori: Yea because the-

Olivia and Me(gives Kamori evil death glare)

Kamori: I'll shut up

Me: good girl

Kamori, Olivia and me: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE


	11. Chapter 11

Hope you like this chapter I think it's really good.

Chapter 11

"What is that" asked Olivia as she saw the rangers run to the command center.

"I don't know maybe we should go too" said Kamori

"why not" said Olivia

The 2 ran to the command center and saw Commander Cruger and the rangers looking at a picture of the robot.

"rangers take the zords and bring that robot down" said Cruger

"No don't" said Olivia

Everyone turned and saw Olivia.

"Why not Olivia" asked Cruger

"I know who is on that robot please let me try and communicate with them" said Olivia

Cruger nodded and showed Olivia were the communication devise was. Olivia turned it on.

"This is SPD earth delta base come in monkey team" said Olivia

"Monkey team to delta base do we have permission to land" asked a female voice.

Olivia looked a Commander and asked him the question, he nodded.

"Permission granted" said Olivia

A few minuets later the ground shook signaling that the Super robot had landed. Olivia, Kamori, the rangers, Commander, and Kat all ran outside. There stood the Super robot right next to the delta base. And in front of the robots left foot was the monkey team. Olivia and Kamori ran to greet them.

"Welcome monkey team" said Olivia

The rangers, Cruger and Kat all ran to see what was happening.

"Thank you child but how can you under stand us" asked a blue monkey with black eyes.

"I can answer that" said a voice "My, Olivia have you grown"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hey hope you liked this chapter everyone. Can any one guess who was the last person to speak.

Kamori: Well everyone should know.

Olivia: Kamori, remember what almost happened last chapter

Kamori: I wasn't going to give any thing away

Me and Olivia: right

All: please read and review


	12. do you know them

Hope you all like this chapter

Chapter 12

"Antauri is that you" asked Olivia as tears streamed down her face.

"Yes young one it is me" said the silver monkey

Olivia kneeled down and hugged Antauri and said

"I missed you so much Antauri"

"it is okay Olivia" said Antauri as he patted her back.

"Olivia" said a voice.

Olivia turned around an saw Kamori standing behind her.

"Oh Kamori, comer here you" said Olivia. "Antauri I would like you to meet my robot monkey, Kamori"

"The pleasure is mine" said Antauri as he bowed to her.

"Nice to meet you Antauri" said Kamori.

Commander Cruger walked over to see what was going on.

"Commander Cruger, I would like you to meet the Hyper force" said Olivia as she motioned to the group

"Nice to meet you" said Cruger

"And same to you" said Nova

"thank you" said Commander

"Wait Commander you can understand the monkey team" asked Olivia

"Yes I can with me being and alien I am able to understand several different types of languages." He said

Kat and the rangers walked over.

"Doggie, who or what are they" asked Kat

"Olivia can answer that" said Cruger.

"This is the monkey team, they are the protectors of a far off planet called Shuggazoom." Said Olivia "They protect that planet from Skeleton King"

"Shuggazoom, I have heard of that planet" said Bridge "There was a legend about 5 bionic monkeys"

"Well we're them" said Otto

"Cool" said Bridge

"Okay I'm just wondering if anyone understood him" asked Olivia

Everyone raised their hands. This surprised Olivia.

"Monkey team why have we landed" asked a voice.

Everyone turned and saw Chiro walking out. Olivia kneeled in front of him.

"It is an honor to meet you Chosen one" said Olivia.

Chiro walked over and saw Kamori and Olivia

"Antauri, do you know these two" asked Chiro

"Yes I do Chiro" said Antauri

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you all liked this chapter and I hope this chapter was nice and long for you. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


	13. you may stay here

Me: Hey Kamori guess what

Kamori: What

Me: I'M OUT OF SCHOOL

Kamori: you're just getting out of school

Me: Yea stinks doesn't it (sigh) BUT THAT MEANS MORE UPDATES YAY! (begins to dance)

Kamori: ooooooooooooooooooookay while spdgirl does her "schools out" dance please read the story and drop a review while you're at it please

Chapter 13

After Antauri was finished telling the hyper force what his connection to Olivia was to the Monkey Team the group was lead inside.

"Amazing" said Gibson as the Monkey team was lead to the Command center "This Base is larger than any thing I've ever seen"

"it is pretty cool" said Otto

The group arrived at the Command center.

"Hyper Force you are welcome to stay here at my Academy" said Cruger

"Thank you sir" said Antauri

"Olivia please show our guests to the vacant rooms" said Commander.

"Yes sir" said Olivia

She motioned the monkey team to follow her. They arrived at the 3 open rooms.

"Chiro you can have your own room, and Nova can sleep in my room if you would like" said Olivia "The rest of you can determine who shares a room with who"

"I don't mined sharing a room with you Olivia" said Nova.

"All right I'll show you where my room is" said Olivia

Olivia, Nova, and Kamori said goodbye to the boys and walked down the hall. They arrived at a door that had a sign saying 205 on it.

"well this is my room" Said Olivia as she opened the door

There in her room were 2 beds in the corners and a window that separated them. In front of the window was a desk with a computer, alarm clock, and Olivia's family picture. Above the Bed on the right there was a large shelf, on it there was an insent holder a CD player and a small jewelry box. And up agents the right side of the door was a small table with several collector dragon figures. And on the left was a dresser.

"the bed on the right is mine" said Olivia "the one on the left is Kamori's, you'll be sharing it with her, hope you don't mind Nova."

"it's alright" said Nova

"you sure" asked Olivia

"Of course" replied Nova.

Olivia walked over to her bed and sat on it. Kamori and Nova sat on the other.

"You have a nice room Olivia" said Nova.

"Thanks" replied Olivia.

Olivia got up and went to her dresser. She opened up a drawer and pulled out the female SPD uniform. On the right shoulder (you know where the ranger color is) there was a shadow ranger blue color. (I gave Olivia that color since her father was a Sirian, like Cruger who is the shadow ranger) and went into the bathroom. She came out a few minuets later.

"Nice uniform" said Nova "what is it for"

"This is the SPD uniform that all cadets are to wear" said Olivia "I don't know if you guys are going to need to wear one or not."

Nova nodded.

"We better go tell the guys that dinner is going to be served soon" Said Kamori

"Yea we better" said Olivia

The group got up and walked out of Olivia's room.

(2 hours later)

The three girls were in Olivia's room talking.

"So you're telling me that Kamori is Antauri's old body" said Nova

"Yea when I arrived here I fond Antauri's helmet in my bag" said Olivia

Olivia looked at the clock and saw that it 8 o'clock.

"lights out will be in Half an hour" said Olivia "Commander wants his cadets wide awake when they train"

"that's under stand able" said Nova

(next morning after breakfast)

Chiro, Antauri, Kamori, Nova and Olivia were in the training room. Practicing there attacks. Antauri was training with Olivia, and Chiro and Kamori were training together. Nova was by herself. Antauri was seeing what his old master had taught her after he left. It turned out she has learned quite a lot.

"I see young one that Master Zan has taught you well" said Antauri

"Thank you Master Antauri" said Olivia as she bowed.

"please Olivia call me Antauri, I'm not you master any more" said Antauri.

While those 5 were training Gibson and Otto were in Kat's lab assisting her on any experiments or inventions.

"This technology is extraordinary Dr. Manx" said Gibson as he examined a morpher that Kat allowed him to dissect

"At first it was very complicated" Said Kat

There was aloud crash and Gibson and Kat turned and saw that Otto and Boom toppled a pile of old inventions.

"Sorry" said Otto

"(sigh) Otto must you be so curious all the time" said Gibson

Well I guess you are all wondering what Sparks is up to well he is relaxing in his room. Commander allowed him to.

(Later that night)

Everyone was asleep in Room 205 except a young hybrid. Kamori could tell her friend was upset about something so she walked over to Olivia's bed.

"I know you're not asleep Olivia" said Kamori

Olivia sat up and sighed.

"what's wrong 'Liv" asked Kamori

"it's just tomorrow is the 11 year anniversary of the battle on Sirius" Said Olivia

Nova, who was woken up by Kamori, heard this.

"Olivia what is Sirius" asked Nova.

"Sirius was a planet, home to wolf like aliens." Said Olivia "may father was a Sirian, He took me and my mother there when I was 4 and we lived there for a year"

Olivia turned on a small light and handed her picture to Nova.

"while we lived on Sirius for that one year I got to under stand the other half of me, my Sirian side"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: SCHOOLS OUT, SCHOOLS OUT, SCHOOLS OUT, SCHOOLS, OUT and did I forget to say SCHOOLS OUT

Kamori: WILL YOU SHUT UP

Me: Sorry

Kamori: Thank you


	14. 11 year anniversary

Hey everyone hope you liked that long chapter last time.

Chapter 14

"You should get some rest Olivia" said Kamori

"I'll try Kamori" said Olivia

Olivia was about to turn off the lights but stopped and reached under her pillow and pulled out a small Sirian plushie. It looked like a Sirian that wore a dark grey kimono. Olivia hugged the doll and turned off the lights.

(The next morning)

Olivia woke up and got out of bed. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a female Sirian robe. Olivia walked into the bathroom and came out a few minuets later. She walked over to her bed and took the jewelry box down and opened it. Inside there was 3 necklaces, there was a black string with a light green diamond, also there was a silver locket with a cursive O on it and the last necklace was a silver chain with a dark blue crystal on it. She took the silver chain out and put it on.

"Olivia what is that" asked Kamori who just woke up, she was pointing to Olivia's robe

"This is a Sirian robe that female Sirians wear, I am wearing it to honor my father who was killed 11 years ago. Said Olivia as she said this her Sirian ears came out.

Olivia walked over to her dresser and pulled out her fathers bandana she used it to tie her hair back into a pony tail. Just then Nova woke up.

"Morning Nova." Said Olivia

"morning" said Nova "What are you wearing Olivia"

Olivia explained what see was wearing and why.

"I'm not going to breakfast today I want to talk to Commander" said Olivia.

The 2 robot monkeys nodded. Olivia arrived at the Command Center and saw Cruger sitting in his chair with the Shadow saber in his hands. He noticed Olivia and smiled. Olivia saluted Cruger.

"At ease Olivia" said Cruger

He noticed that she was wearing the Sirian robes that looked like the ones that his wife wore. Cruger put the Shadow saber back on it's stand and walked over to the young hybrid and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Olivia was your father's name Jethro Sanderson" asked Cruger

"Yes sir, Sanderson is my last name" said Olivia "why do you ask"

"Because Olivia I knew your father, he saved my life all those years ago" said Cruger

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hope you like that chapter please review


	15. Jethro Sanderson

Hope you like this chapter everyone

Chapter 15

"Commander you knew my father" said Olivia

"yes he saved my life all those years ago" said Cruger

(flash back)

_It was the battle on Sirius. This war has been raging for months. Buildings were destroyed ,and so were so many lives._

"_There are to many Krybots" yelled Cruger_

_A group of 20 Krybots marched toward Cruger, he got into a fighting stance. He charged at the Krybots sword drawn. He took them down but was shot by an orange head. He fell to the ground and looked up and saw about 8 orange heads. They began to head towards him._

"_I can't get up" said Cruger _

_The orange heads were getting ready to attack. Cruger's eyes narrowed. He closed his eyes and waited for his demise. But all he heard was the sound of metal hitting the orange heads armor. Cruger opened his eyes and saw a Sirian walking over to him._

"_Are you alright" said the Sirian as he helped Cruger to his feet._

"_Thank you" said Cruger " what is you name"_

"_My name is Jethro Sanderson" replied Jethro_

(end flashback)

There sat Olivia with a wide eyed expression on her face. Tears formed in her sapphire eyes and began to fall down her cheeks. Cruger placed a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her.

"You're father was a great man" said Cruger

Olivia flung her arms around Cruger's neck and cried on his shoulder. Cruger patted her back.

"Olivia it is okay your father died saving a family of Sirans." Said Cruger " he was a very brave soul"

Olivia let go of Cruger's neck and smiled.

"Commander Cruger do you have any more stories of Sirius" she asked

Cruger smiled nodded. He was surprised at the fact that Olivia wants to learn more about her Sirian side.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope yawl liked this chapter please review


	16. chapter 16

Hey al I am so sorry for not update ASAP it's that dang writers block

Kamori: Again

Me: Yes, again it happens all the time.

Chapter 16

It has been a few months since the 11 year anniversary of the Sirius battle, Commander Cruger and Olivia have bonded a bit. They had a small father/daughter relationship.

"That is so cute how she sees you as a father figure Doggie" said Kat

Cruger nodded and replied "Yes she has become attached to me; she is a very sweet girl"

"Commander" said a voice

Kat and Cruger look and saw Olivia walking into Kat's lab.

"Yes Olivia what is it" asked Cruger

"I was wondering if I could go in to the city, it's close to Christmas and I would like to go shopping for my friends." Replied Olivia "I know it will cut in to my training with the Sirian swordsmanship"

"Yes I know, but you may, this will be your first time going out in the city so I will accompany you" said Cruger

This surprised Kat a bit along with Olivia.

"Thank you sir." said Olivia.

Olivia walked off to tell Chiro, Kamori, and the monkey team that she was going out and would be back later. She ran outside and saw Cruger waiting in front of the base for her.

"So were would you like to go first" asked Cruger.

"I don't know sir, what stores do you recommend" asked Olivia.

They walked at little bit and then Cruger pointed to a small shop.

"That store maybe good for you friends Nova and Antauri." He said

Olivia and Cruger walked in, Olivia realized why Cruger chose this shop for the 2nd and 3rd in Command. In the store were several different Japanese decorations.

"You are right sir, Antauri will love something from here, but Nova I'm not sure about there is still a chance she will like this kind of thing"

Olivia looked around and saw something that Antauri would like. About another 5 minuets passed and she finally found something she thought Nova would like. Olivia paid of the 2 items. Olivia and Cruger left the shop.

"What is inside that one Commander" asked Olivia as she pointed to a small store across the street and on the corner.

"That is the book store" replied Cruger. "Would you like to go there?"

Olivia nodded, the 2 crossed the street and walked in. Olivia walked over towards the mangas.

'Chiro likes the Sun Riders, I wonder if they have mangas of that' thought Olivia as she looked at the shelves.

Olivia smiled as she found the first 3 volumes of the Sun Riders mangas.

'Now Bridge likes computers and technology, so I can get him a book on that.' She thought. 'Z likes mystery novels, and Sky likes a bit of history.'

Olivia went to those sections and got the books she wanted to get her friends and paid for them.

'Syd likes art I could get her some painting supplies' thought Olivia "Sir is there a art supplies store close by" she asked to Cruger.

"Yes over there" replied Cruger pointing to a small store.

Olivia and Cruger walked over to it and went in. An hour of Christmas shopping went by.

'Now all I have to get presents for are Commander, Kat and Kamori' thought Olivia.

"Are you almost done Olivia" asked Cruger

"Yes sir just three more peop-" started Olivia but she was interrupted by some one yelling

"Stop that man stole my purse"

Olivia and Cruger turned and saw a man running strait for them in his hand was a black purse.

"SPD freeze" exclaimed Olivia and Cruger in unison.

The man continued to run. Olivia and Cruger ran after him. While running Cruger morphed and Olivia summoned her power sabers, just incase the man was armed. Olivia was right behind the man she did a front flip and landed in front the man. While in the air Olivia summoned another power saber. She stood in front of the man, who stopped, with the two swords acting as barricades and glared at him.

"We said SPD freeze" she said in an angry tone

The man turned around but saw Cruger. He dropped the purse. About 15 minuets later the man was sent off with a warning, because the woman did press any charges. Olivia and Cruger were walking towards another shop when Olivia's Sirian ears came out.

"What is it" asked Cruger

Olivia's ears twitched a few times and her eyes narrowed. She collapsed on the ground. Cruger picked her up trying to wake her.

"Olivia, Olivia can you hear me" he asked as he gently shook her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He all hope this chapter made up for the fact for not updating ASAP. And also sorry if Cruger was a bit OOC in this chapter. Please review and also I didn't know when the Sirian War was, by month, so I'm having it is a few months before Christmas okay.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey hope you liked the last chapter please R&R

Chapter 17

Cruger pulled out his morpher and morphed. Then he press one of the buttons.

'I hope Kat's new invention works' thought Cruger.

Minuets later his ATV was in front of him.

'Good it does' he thought.

Cruger got on and placed Olivia in front of him.

(Later)

"Is she okay doctor" asked Cruger as Dr.Felix walked out of Med Bay.

"We will know if she wakes up by tomorrow night, the reason for her fainting is still unknown." stated Dr.Felix. "Did the man you two chase harm her?"

"No I was right behind him, he didn't do a thing" replied Cruger

"You said her ears came out, did you hear anything" asked Felix

"Come to think of it I didn't hear a thing out of the ordinary" Cruger said.

Felix nodded and said "We you may see her, all of you"

Cruger turned around and saw Kamori, Chiro and the monkey team. Kamori and Antauri had worried looks on their faces.

"Thank you doctor." Said Cruger as he walked in with the others behind him.

There laid Olivia on one of the beds an IV in her arm. Kamori ran over to her friend and jumped up on the bed, tears in her eyes. Antauri did the same, but no tears, he placed a hand on Kamori's shoulder.

(3:00 in the morning)

Olivia still laid in her bed, no difference in her condition. The rangers and monkey team would switch every hour watching Olivia and visiting her, the only 3 that stayed were Commander Cruger, Kamori and Antauri. The two robot monkeys were asleep curled up next to Olivia. Cruger sat in the chair next to her bed, sound asleep. They were the only 3 in the med bay besides Olivia.

Olivia's Sirian Ears twitched a few times, and she shivered as a chill swept over her. She, and only her, heard a sinister laugh. Her eyes shot open and she quickly sat up. This startled Kamori and Antauri, and awoke Cruger. Olivia was about to fall back but Cruger supported her laid her down gently. Olivia was shivering and tears were falling from her tightly closed eyes. Cruger held her close in a way to calm her.

"Calm down Olivia you are safe" said Cruger.

"What is wrong young one" asked Antauri

"Skeleton King" was all she said before she fell asleep.

Both robot monkeys exchanged looks of fear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what did you all think please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey hope you liked the last chapter please review.

Chapter 18

"Skeleton King did this to her" said Antauri in an angry tone.

"Oniichan Antauri, calm down" said Kamori (I'm having it that Kamori calls Antauri Oniichan- big brother- because he is like a big brother to her)

Antauri looked at her and then at Olivia and sighed.

"Who is Skeleton King" asked Cruger

"I'll explain, Kamori can you please get Dr. Felix and tell him that Olivia woke up but is asleep now." Said Antauri

Kamori nodded and walked out of med bay. Antauri explained to Commander Cruger about who Skeleton King was and what he has done.

"He killed Olivia's mother" said Cruger

Antauri nodded "On the day Olivia's mother was killed she was sent to Master Zan's in an escape pod."

Kamori returned with Dr.Felix behind her.

"She woke up" asked Dr. Felix

Cruger and Antauri nodded.

"But she fell asleep moments after." Said Cruger

Felix checked Olivia's pulse, it was normal, the IV that was in her arm just incase it moved when she sat up so quickly.

"Everything seems normal" stated Felix "but she has a fever that isn't life threatening, but it something we should keep an eye on it"

Cruger said "thank you Doctor."

Felix walked out of med bay, Cruger, Kamori and Antauri all looked at Olivia. The 3 sighed in unison. Kamori's eyes began to droop a bit.

"Get some rest Kamori" said Antauri

Kamori curled up next to Olivia and fell asleep.

"You should get some rest as well" said Cruger

Antauri nodded and got in to a meditation position next to Olivia and levitated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey all hope you liked this chapter please review


	19. Chapter 19

Hey all thank you to all that read and reviewed please do the same for this chapter.

Chapter 19

Over the next few weeks Olivia would wake up off and on. During the times she a wake she would ether be eating a real meal, talking a little bit (not about SK), or wrapping her presents. Her time of being would range from an hour or two.

"The lack of her being awake is a bit under stainable, with what Antauri and Kamori told me about this Skeleton King he must have caused her to faint and the fever she has" said Dr. Felix "The fever has gone down from102 to about 99.7 she'll be fine since she waking up on her own from time to time"

Cruger nodded and walked over to Olivia's bedside. She laid there awake eyes half open.

"Hello Commander" she said weakly

"Hello Olivia, how are you felling today" replied Cruger

"Okay, better than I was earlier in the week" Olivia said

Cruger smiled a bit and said "Get some rest it you want to get out of med bay before Christmas you will need it"

Olivia nodded and closed her eyes and fell asleep. Cruger walked out of the med bay and saw Kamori standing there.

"Yes Kamori" asked Cruger

"Sir I was wondering if I could go out in to the city with Antauri, Nova and Chiro." The monkey asked "Olivia asked me to finish the rest of her Christmas shopping"

Cruger nodded and replied "You have been in the city before so you may go with out a cadet"

It was now 4 days before Christmas and Olivia was expected to be out of Med bay today or tomorrow. Cruger was on his way to tell Olivia the good news. He was right outside the Med bay door when he heard some one singing.

'It's not Cadet Drew singing, who can it be" thought Cruger

Cruger walked into the ed day and saw that it was Olivia singing.

"Noel, noel, noel, noel, born is the king of Is-ra-el." sang Olivia.

Cruger clapped which surprised Olivia.

"Commander" said Olivia

"You sing beautifully Olivia" said Cruger

A small blush grew on Olivia's cheeks and her Sirian ears came out. Cruger chuckled at this.

(Later)

"Alright Olivia you are free to go" said Felix as he removed the IV from Olivia.

Olivia growled as she saw the IV being removed. Felix jumped back in surprise. Olivia lowered her head as an apology. Felix covered her wound and sent her on her way. Olivia waked out of med bay and was tackled by something.

"Kamori are you trying to send me back into the med bay" asked Olivia as she got up.

"Sorry 'Liv can't help it" replied Kamori

Olivia waved her hand as if saying 'it's alright'. Then she asked "So did you get everything I asked you to get."

"Yep everything" said Kamori with a thumbs up.

"Thanks" said Olivia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey all I hope you liked this chapter next one will be on taking place on Christmas day okay please review. Oh and this the longest story so far too


	20. A Wonderful Christmas

Hey all so sorry for such a super long wait, a year, heh heh sorry.

(Sees death glares from readers)

DON'T HURT ME PLEASE (hold up a box a Pocky to shield)

And just to remind ya this is on Christmas morning. Please R&R, NO FLAMES

LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR WOOHOO.

Chapter 20

"Awesome Sun Rider mangas. These are so hard to come by on Shuggazoom, thanks 'Liv." gasped Chiro as he hugged Olivia.

"No problem Chiro." replied Olivia with a small smile.

Almost everyone had opened their presents; Kat, Cruger, Kamori, Antauri and Nova haven't opened their presents from Olivia yet. She (Olivia) herself was waiting till everyone else was finished to open her presents.

Everyone else love the presents Olivia got them. Jack had gotten a CD from her, Sky got a book on the history of SPD, and Bridge adored the computer book he got. Z was already on the 5th chapter of her Sherlock Holmes book, Syd was also using the paints and brushed the Olivia got her.

Otto's RC airplane was whizzing around everyone's heads, and sound of explosions came from Sprx's video game. Gibson was closely examining the crystal that Olivia had given him. Once in a while he would look up and yell at Otto to keep his toy away from him.

"Here Kat this one is for you" said Olivia as she handed Kat a small package wrapped in gold paper.

Kat undid the silver ribbon on top and tore the paper and opened the box. Inside of it was a long silky white ribbon with a crystal bell in the middle. The bell rang as Kat pulled it out of he box, the gentle sound filled the wreck room.

"It's beautiful" whispered Kat as she tied it around her neck.

"I read that your kind wears crystal bells on Christmas and I noticed that you weren't wearing one the past couple of weeks, so I bought you one. Hope you like it." replied Olivia with a smile as she pulled the blanket around her shoulders closer.

"Thank you so much Olivia, I've been wanting one for a long time, but never found one." smiled Kat "It's been so long since I've worn one"

Olivia nodded "Nova your turn."

Olivia handed the yellow monkey a red wrapped package with a gold bow. Nova opened it and smiled. In the box were two small presents. The first one made Nova laugh, it was a book titled "How to keep idiots at bay".

"That's to help you with Sprx" whispered Olivia to Nova.

Nova giggled and pulled out the second present it was a pewter dragon coiled up with ruby eyes, in its mouth was a crystal the in the right light shined like a rainbow.

"It's an incent holder there are incents in the box" explained Olivia.

Nova hugged the girl close "Thank you 'Liv"

Olivia picked up a white wrapped package with a black and blue bow tie on top. She tossed that one to Antauri. The second in command opened his present and smiled. In it was a Yin Yang locket, down the curves of the yin yang was the opening. The silver monkey opened it and gave a small chuckle. Inside was a picture of him as the black furred monkey and a younger Olivia. In the picture Olivia just glomped the monkey and was laughing, so was Antauri. This was taken at the Temple on the Christmas after Olivia lost her mother; it was the first time the young girl had laughed so hard.

Then something happen that surprised everyone but Olivia, a small slender tear rolled down Antauri's cheek. A couple more fell, and then Olivia hugged him and sobbed with him.

"You helped me so much during the time we were both at the temple, you were like a father to me there, same as Master Zan, but mostly you." sobbed Olivia.

Antauri looked at the girl and wiped away her tears "That was the best present ever Olivia, seeing you smile was the greatest thing ever."

Olivia smiled and hugged the monkey close again. The others around them were smiling as well. Z, Syd, Nova, Kat, Otto, and Bridge had tears in their eyes. Olivia sat back and rubbed her eyes and sniffed. She took a ragged breath as she tried to calm down. Kamori jumped on to Olivia's shoulder and hugged the girl around the neck.

"Her you go girl. Hope you like it." sniffed Olivia as she handed the black furred monkey an ice blue wrapped present.

Kamori jumped down from and Olivia's shoulder and took the present. She opened it and her eyes widen in surprise. In the box was a pair of small black angel wings that faded into a metallic dark blue.

"These will allow you to fly higher than your levitation allows you to." explained Olivia

The wings easily attached to the jet pack on Kamori's back. They flapped a couple of times and Kamori smiled and glomped Olivia.

"Thank you so muck 'Liv" exclaimed the blue eyes monkey.

"Man you really want me to get sent back into the Med Bay don't ya" giggled Olivia

Kamori floated off of Olivia laughing. Olivia smiled at her friend as she sat up.

"Commander, this one is for you." said Olivia as she walk over to Cruger. A light metallic blue wrapped present in her arms.

Cruger took the box and opened it, he smiled, in the box was katana with a jet black blade. The hilt was a dark silver, and the handle had a wolf's head on the end.

"I figured that you could use this to practice, rather than the Shadow Saber. This one will be better than wearing down such a fine Sirian sword like that if it's not in battle." said Olivia a small blush forming on her checks, hoping that Cruger wouldn't get mad.

Doggie smiled and placed a hand on Olivia's shoulder. "I love it, thank you Olivia."

Olivia's Sirian ears popped out and twitched in happiness, Olivia jumped up and hugged Cruger around the neck, laughing as he returned the hug.

"You ready to pen your presents 'Liv?" asked Syd.

(Later)

Olivia was standing outside, listening to the I-Pod nano she had received from Gibson. She was dancing around and lip syncing to the song that played. She was wearing one of the several new outfits that Syd and Z had given her. Her clothes consisted of a dark blue long bell style sleeves top with a turtle neck. A dark blue plaid mini pleated skirt and a pair of loose navy sweatpants under that. Her Sirian ears were out and her father's bandana was around her neck.

There was snow on the ground, something Olivia hasn't seen in years, which made her very happy. Olivia jumped up on one of the benches outside and flipped off of it, she landed in a pile of snow on her feet, Olivia let out a laugh of joy. She leaned against the wall behind her and removed one of her ear buds and started to sing aloud. She stopped singing and continued to listen to the song. She replaced the ear bud and jumped back up to the front of the SPD academy. Then the song changed, Olivia jumped up happily, it was one of her all time favorites.

When she finished Olivia headr clapping, but not just one person several, she turned around and was b-squad, the monkey team plus Kamori, Cruger and Kat all standing there. A huge blush formed on her checks, Olivia quickly turned around, too embaressed to speak.

"Why didn't you tell us you could sing like that, you're amazing" asked Syd

Olivia's blush grew larger as she turned around.

"Um…thanks." she said shyly as she rubbed the back of her head.

Kamori flew over to Olivia and landed on her shoulder "What ya embarassed for? You really good"

Olivia smiled and patted the monkey's head.

"Hey I got an idea, why doesn't olivia sing for the acedemy tonight, or it can be a duet with Syd." suggested Bridge.

Everyone looked at Olivia, who looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Oh no, no way, not in a million years." She said as she waved her hand vilently in protest.

(That night)

"I can't believe I'm doing this" sighed Olivia and she pased back and forth.

Olivia was now wearing a Christmas outfit that Syd disghined. It was a white turtle neck with a v-neck cherry red poncho over it. A green knee length skirt was the bottom and under that she wore white thigh high socks and a pair of red ballerina shoes. A dark red santa hat was placed on her head, her sirian ear pocked out the sides. On the white around the hat there were two fake Pointsetias on the fron an on the two sides there were bows made of red and green ribbon tied together. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and tied with a red ribbon with a sprig of holly in it.

"You ready 'Liv?" asked Syd as she walked in to the wreck room.

Oliva was shaking and took a ragged breath "I have no idea how you convinced me to do a solo."

"You'll do great." Replied Syd with a smile and a small laugh.

Syd walked towards the academy's entrance, Olivia behind her. The two girls arrived at the entrance and walked outside, Olivia began to shake more now, it looked like every cadet was standing outside.

"Relax, just look at the front row and ignore the others okay." Whispered Syd as she handed the shaking girl a headset.

Olivia put it on and took a long deep breath, she closed her eyes and took another. She slowly opened her eyes and nodded to Syd to start playing the music. As Olivia sang she dance around the stage, a huge smile on her face. As the song ended she scooped a large pile of snow and through it into the air, applauses broke out and Olivia smiled; she did a small curtsy/bow and started to laugh with joy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY. I know it's been over a year since I've last updated, hopefully this super long chapter will make up for it, my chapters are getting longer YAY.

Uh... Flea and Eggnog to everyone(Merry Christmas, a late Merry Christmas) or Happy Holidays to others as well.

I know, I know this is a little late for a Christmas chapter, but it took me a while to type (sigh). Hope everyone had a good holiday please review and NO FLAMES


	21. Chapter 21

Hey all hope you're enjoying my story, thanks to all that reviewed, please continue and as always NO FLAMES

Hey all hope you're enjoying my story, thanks to all that reviewed, please continue and as always NO FLAMES

Chapter 21

Olivia sat on the wall in front of the Academy, she hugged one leg to herself and the other hung off the edge. The jacket of her cadet uniform was open and underneath she wore a black tank top.

'I hope Master Zan is alright.' she thought with a sigh as she looked up at the sky.

A light breeze blew her hair back and she sighed again.

"Hey Liv, you okay?" asked Chiro from behind her.

Olivia looked behind her and gave the boy a small sad smile. Chiro walked over to her and hugged Olivia around the shoulders and smiled at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he sat next to Olivia.

"I'm worried about Master Zan." Olivia sighed as she looked at Chiro "But I can't contact him, he made me promise not to, for my safety he said."

Chiro sighed and placed his hand on her head and lightly ruffled Olivia's hair.

"Hey don't worry; I'm sure he's fine. He taught Antauri all he knows, so he has to be really strong." assured Chiro with a smile.

Olivia nodded and returned the smile. "You're so much like a brother to me Chiro, and I've only known you for a few months, Thank you." Olivia hugged Chiro, he returned it.

"He Liv would you like to be my sparing partner today?" asked Chiro as he jumped from the wall.

Olivia smiled and nodded "That would be great Chiro."

(Later)

Olivia jumped and flipped over Chiro and kicked him in the back. He fell but quickly jumped to his feet, he ran towards Olivia and jumped, he sent a kick towards her but she blocked it.

"Are you taking it easy on me?" asked Olivia as she panted

"I don't want to hurt you, after all you are a girl." smirked Chiro.

"Uh oh, he shouldn't have said that." sweat dropped Kamori and he watched the fight with Nova.

"What did you say?" asked Olivia as her eye twitched a bit.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" exclaimed Chiro as his eyes narrowed.

Olivia ignored him and ran after him. "Chiro get back here, I'll show you how "weak" a girl is!" she yelled as she chased him around the training field.

Chiro ran as fast as his legs would carry him "I'm sorry Olivia!" he screamed over and over again.

"Man Chiro is dead for saying that." sighed Nova as she shook her head.

Kamori let out a small giggle; Nova looked up and giggled too. Olivia had Chiro pinned to the ground and was sitting on his back; her fist was on his head.

"Now who's the weakling?" she growled at him as she glared at Chiro.

Nova and Kamori were rolling on the ground laughing at the two. Olivia stood up and folded her arms and grinned. Chiro slowly got up and dusted of his dark grey cadet uniform with orange shoulder.

"Good fight Olivia." he said with a goofy grin as he held out his hand.

"Yea…good fight." replied Olivia as she shook his hand and smiled.

(That Night)

Olivia walked through the halls of the Academy, she was having a little difficulty falling asleep and she though a walk would help her. Her pajamas were a light grey tank top and a pair of light blue pajama pants, a bit big for her but she didn't mind. She walked past the Command Center and jumped when the doors opened.

"Man I hater automatic doors." she growled.

No one was in the command center so Olivia continued to walk. She walked up a couple flights of stairs and walked out onto the roof of the Delta Base. She leaned on the railing near the edge and smiled at the city.

"It's beautiful." she whispered. "I love the city at night."

The city was filled with different color lights, and seemed to have a calm look to it. Olivia sighed and placed her chin on the railing.

"We have to put out plan in action, now!" exclaimed Skellington King as he glared at the crystal orb. "Before those stupid monkeys and that boy leave."

"We will my friend, soon. We just have to find the right person." replied Grumm. "It doesn't look like they will be leaving anytime soon."

Skellington King glared at Grumm, if that boy and that girl get any more powerful our plan will not succeed."

Grumm nodded "As with the Power Rangers and their fool of a leader Cruger."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aw this getting good.

Kamori: heck yea, but that was really cute at how Olivia says Chiro is like a brother to her.

Me: well it's true, but let's hope Chiro learned his lesson.

Kamori: (Looks at Chiro all beaten up) Oh I think he did.

Both: Please review and as always NO FLAMES, thank you.


	22. New Cadets

Hey all hope you're enjoying my story thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Please continue with them and as always NO FLAMES.

Chapter 22

Commander Cruger walked down the dimly lit hallway of the Delta Base, he saw a couple early riser cadets pass him and salute. Cruger nodded at them as a greeting and continued his way down towards the Command Center. As Cruger walked past the Wreck Room something caught his eye.

He walked over to the couch and saw Olivia curled up sound asleep. She shivered slightly and her arms folded tighter around herself. Anubis grabbed the blanket that had fallen on the ground and covered the shivering girl.

"Hmm? What?" groaned Olivia as she rubbed her eyes and gave Cruger a sleepy stare.

"Good Morning Olivia" Cruger said 'What are you doing sleeping out here?"

Olivia looked around and remembered what happened the night before. "I couldn't sleep so a went up to the roof, and by the time I got down here I was really tired so I crashed here."

"Well it's still early Olivia, go ahead and get some more rest. I have a mission I need you to do today." Cruger said as he walked toward the wreck room entrance.

Olivia nodded and quickly fell back asleep. Cruger continued down towards the Command Center.

"Is she alright?" asked Kamori as she stared at Olivia's sleeping face.

"Well she probably went for a little walk last night, I did see her get up last night." replied Nova.

Kamori lightly poked Olivia's cheek and gave a small giggle at Olivia's face. The girl mumbled something in her sleep.

"What was that?" asked Kamori, holding back her giggles.

"Don't do that again" growled Olivia as she slowly opened her eyes.

Kamori jumped back for Olivia; Nova began to laugh at the expression on the black monkey's face. Olivia sat up and gave a large yawn as she stretched her arms wide.

"What time is it?" she asked in a low sleepy mumble.

"Um…a little after 8 I think" replied Nova.

Olivia stood and walked out of the Wreck Room, the gold and black monkey close behind. The three arrived at their dorm, they walked in and Olivia quickly changed into her cadet uniform.

"So Commander has a mission for you?" asked Kamori as she and Olivia walked down towards the Command Center. Olivia had already told the two monkeys about what had occurred earlier.

Olivia nodded "He didn't tell me much about it, and it didn't sound urgent."

Olivia and Kamori arrived at the Command Center the Rangers were there. Commander Cruger was just finishing telling them what their assignment was. They salted before they all walked out of the Command Center. Olivia and Kamori both saluted to Cruger once the Rangers we gone.

"At ease." Cruger said as he stepped down from behind the control panel. "Olivia we have two new cadets coming today and I would like you to go into the city and bring them here."

"Yes sir, is Kamori allowed to come with me?" replied Olivia

"No, Dr. Manx said that Kamori was helping out in the lab today." explained Cruger

"Ah man, that's today." sighed Kamori as her wings twitched. "Sorry `Liv."

"Oh, no it's alright Kamori." smiled Olivia as she patted the monkey's head.

Kamori returned the smile and flew out of the Command Center towards the lab.

"Sir when would you like me to meet the new cadets?" asked Olivia as she turned to face Cruger.

"Well they are to be at the park waiting for you at around thirteen hundred hours (1:00 p.m.) but if you want to you may leave earlier to wander around the city if you wish." replied Anubis "And you don't have to wear your cadet uniform."

"Yes sir." said Olivia as she saluted.

Cruger nodded "Dismissed."

Olivia began to walk out of the Command Center.

"Oh, wait Olivia, this is for you." called Cruger as he tossed a small object towards her.

Olivia caught it and gasped "A morpher?"

"It's more of a communication device and ID then a morpher, Dr. .Manx had a couple made already and she wanted you to have one." explained Cruger.

"Thank you sir." Olivia said before she left.

Olivia sighed as she adjusted the long light blue scarf around her neck; she looked at the large clock tower.

"An hour to go." she said "I guess I could get a little lunch now."

Olivia walked down the street towards the small restaurant that was close by. She walked into the restaurant and sat down a one of the booths. She pulled off her bandana from on top of her head, and brushed a wrinkle out of her black skirt as she waited.

'Syd and Z did a great job with picking out these outfits for me.' thought Olivia with a small smile.

The waitress came over and took Olivia's order; she came back with Olivia's food a little while later. Olivia ate and paid for her food, she walked out into the city and looked at the clock tower again.

'Half and hour to' thought Olivia with a sigh.

She headed over towards the park and sat down on a bench near the large fountain. A beeping caught her attention; the source was her "morpher".

"Yes Commander?" asked Olivia as she answered.

"Hello Olivia, have you met up with the new cadet yet?" asked Cruger on the other end.

"No sir, I just arrived at the park." replied Olivia.

"Understood, contact the base as soon as you get the new cadets." said Cruger

"Yes sir." nodded Olivia before hanging up.

Olivia sighed again, a sound caught here attention. She looked towards the source and ran to the alleyway.

"So where you little freaks goin`" asked a tall dark hair boy.

"No where Frank." crocked a weak male voice.

Olivia saw that he was holding a boy, just a little bit older than herself, agents the wall.

"Hey! Let him go!" exclaimed Olivia with a growl.

"Yea right, I'm not going to listen to a little girl like you." Frank replied

Olivia pulled out her "morpher" and showed her SPD badge. "Let him go, and that's an order."

"Like a little SPD _princess_ is going to tell me what to do." the punk looked at her still holding the boy agents the wall.

Olivia's hands balled into fists and her knuckles turned white "I gave you a warning punk! Now I'll say it one more time, put…him…down"

The Frank released the other boy, who slid down the wall weakly. Frank towered over Olivia in height, but she wasn't afraid. He went to grab her but she easily ducked under his arms. Olivia brought out two black sword handles and crouched in a fighting stance.

"What are going to do with those little girl?" chuckled the tall boy.

"Power Sabers!" exclaimed Olivia, two bright green blades slid from the sword handles.

Olivia lunged at Frank and held the dull edge of the two blades in an 'X' at his throat.

"A-are you some kind of freak?!" stammered Frank.

Frank grabbed Olivia's wrist and pinned her agents the wall and evil grin on his face. He raised his fist ready to punch her and quickly brought it down.

"NO!" exclaimed a male voice.

The owner of the voice tackled Frank to the ground; Frank quickly pushed the boy away and into a wall.

Olivia quickly pulled out her "morpher" "You are charged with assaulting an SPD cadet and civilians, confinement mode!"

Frank was quickly sealed in a small silver card; Olivia picked it up and ran to the boy's side.

"Are you alight?" asked Olivia as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

The boy looked up, his silver purple eyes connected with Olivia's blue eyes. Olivia brushed a lock of his purple grey hair and saw blood streaming down his face.

"I'm fine…." he winced and held his head "What about Lucas?"

"Lucas?" asked Olivia as she looked around.

She saw the other boy a few yards away, she ran to his side and gently shook him.

"Are you alright Lucas?" she asked

Lucas' dark green eyes snapped open "Is he gone? Man I thought we were done for, thanks for the help"

Lucas jumped to his feet and went over to his friend's side.

"Aw, Blake you look awful." he said as he help Blake to his feet.

"Thanks Luke." replied Blake sarcastically with a sigh and a roll of his eyes as he leaned agents Lucas.

Lucas pushed back his faded green hair and grinned. The two looked up at Olivia who stood there, staring at them.

"Hey thank you for saving us; you said you were a cadet from SPD right?" Blake said.

Olivia nodded "I'm Olivia Sanderson."

"Cadet Blake Belleview, ma'am, and this is…"

"Cadet Lucas Blackwell."

Olivia smiled at the two "I'm just a cadet, no need to call me ma'am, so you're the new recruits, hold on one second please."

Olivia quickly contacted Commander Cruger to tell she had found the two and what had happened.

"Cadet Belleview has a few injuries that need treatment sir, so we'll be right there." Olivia said as she hung up.

(Infirmary)

"Man you took a beating for me, thank Blake." Lucas said as he patted his friends shoulder.

"Hey he had more of a bone to pick with me, than you, besides, I had to look out for you." replied Blake

Lucas rolled his eyes as he flopped in the chair next to the bed Blake was sitting on. The doors to the infirmary opened and caught the attention of the two new recruits. Olivia walked in carrying two dark grey cadet uniforms.

"Aw you poor thing, what did that jerk do to you" she sighed.

Blake 's head was wrapped as well as hid right arm, the sleeve of his dark purple button up top was rolled up to his upper arm.

"Ah, this is nothing." Blake said with a shrug.

"What about you Lucas?" Olivia asked as she looked at he green haired boy.

"Just a bruise, that's all." he replied as he pushed up his brown long sleeve to show his left arm was wrapped. "What's going to happen to Frank?"

"He'll be put on trial, but don't worry he can't get you, no matter what happens." Olivia explained with a smile.

xxxxxxxx

So yea I wanted to add two new characters to my story, let me know what you think of them, more detail about them will come next time okay. (smiles)

I actually really like Blake and Lucas; they just popped into my head a while ago and yea, lol.

Please review and yadda, yadda, yadda.

NO FLAMES!!


	23. Our Secret needs help

Thanks for all the reviews and all that jazz; please keep it up, R&R and NO FLAMES.

Chapter 23

"Ah, hey stop that stings!" hissed Blake as he winced away from Olivia.

Olivia rolled her eyes and sighed; she crossed her arms and looked at the boy.

"If you don't let me do this you won't be able to leave Med Bay and start your training." she said, dabbing Blake's head with an alcohol swab.

Blake let out a growl and hissed in pain; Olivia finished and threw the swab away. Blake sighed with relief as Olivia wrapped up his head. Once she was finished Blake jumped off the table and grinned at Olivia.

"So how difficult is SPD?' Blake asked

Olivia pulled off the gloves she wore "The training isn't difficult, it's very easy if you know how to fight."

"I hate fighting, but… I will if I have to; my dad, he taught me a few things before he passed away." Blake said as he pulled on his cadet jacket, a sad look grew on his face.

"Why didn't you fight off Frank, he cold have killed you." Olivia asked.

"He's always doing that, he picks on Luke and me all the time, all because…" Blake trailed off.

"Of what?" Olivia titled her head.

"I-it's nothing…where' Lucas?" Blake asked, walking out of Med Bay.

"Um…cafeteria I think, breakfast just started." replied Olivia.

"Figures, first day here and he's probably eaten everything." Blake sighed as he shook his head.

Olivia giggled and showed him to the cafeteria; Lucas sat at one of the tables, three empty trays stacked up next to him, a fourth half filled with food in front of him. Blake walked over to the green haired boy and shook his head.

"Mornn" Lucas said with a mouthful of food.

"I'll take it the food's good here." Blake said as he sat down with a tray of food for himself.

Lucas swallowed his food "Yea, the potatoes are awesome." Lucas leaned forward swiping a few from Blake's plate.

Olivia sat at the table across from them; Lucas looked up at her, Olivia noticed this.

"What?" she asked looking at him.

"Do you always sit by your self?" Lucas asked

Olivia shook her head "No, I'm just waiting for a few friends, that all."

"Wow for once 'Liv beat us here." chuckled Bridge as he walked in, the rest of B-squad behind him

"Morning guys, um…where's Kamori?" Olivia said, noticing her monkey friend wasn't with the rangers.

"Oh she's helping Kat out." Z said sitting at the table across from Olivia.

"Hey who's the two sitting behind you?" asked Sky

Blake and Lucas stood and saluted to the rangers, Lucas' mouth was agape.

"Cadet Belleview, sir; new recruit to SPD." Blake said, still saluting to the red ranger

"C-Cadet B-Blackwell s-sir" stammered Lucas, his eyes wide.

"Uh, is he okay?" Sky asked looking at Lucas.

Blake nodded "He's just a big fan of the Power Rangers, always wanted to be one."

The Rangers all smiled at Lucas, who returned the smile.

"Just train hard and you'll make it." Syd said, giving the boy another smile.

Lucas chuckled and gave another nervous smile. "T-thanks."

Blake shook his head at Lucas "Hey Luke, you're drooling."

"Huh, What?!" Lucas grabbed a napkin and covered him mouth.

"Chill, I was kidding." Blake shook his head again.

"Hey guys, I'll catch up with ya later, my training is starting soon." Olivia stacked her tray with the other dirty ones. She jogged out towards the command center.

Blake sighed as he gave a small smile up at the sky; his leg swung as it dangled off the side of the tree branch he sat on. He hummed a light melody as he closed his eyes. The day had been going well for him and Lucas, their training was complete for the day and that had gone smoothly.

"I'm surprised they haven't asked me about it yet." Blake thought aloud, opening his eyes.

"About what?" asked a female voice.

Blake jumped in surprise and looked down; Olivia was looking up at him a small curious look on her face.

"Um...nothing." Blake replied

"Aw come on tell me, please." Olivia gave a small smile.

"No, I'm sorry." Blake held his hands up.

Olivia sighed and started to climb the tree, trying to reach the branch next to Blake. Blake watched her as she made her way up.

"So things went well on your first day?" Olivia asked

"Yea, the training group I'm apart of is really nice, Luke and I felt really welcome." Blake smirked

"That's good…um….a little help." Olivia gave a small chuckle.

Olivia was about halfway up the tree and couldn't reach the branch she wanted to get to. Blake leaned down and held out his hand; he gripped the tree branch tightly. Standing on her toes Olivia reached up towards him, her own hand extended toward him. Olivia gave a small jump to reach his hand but missed, and not only his hand. Her foot slipped from the branch and she lost her footing. Olivia let out a shriek as she fell, her eyes closed tightly as she braced herself to hit the ground.

"Huh?" Olivia opened her eyes. "What's going on?"

A purple glow surrounded Olivia and she was floating a few inches above the ground. Olivia looked up at Blake, he had his hand extended towards her; a purple glow surrounded his hand. He eased the tension in his hand and Olivia was gently lowered to the grass.

"Blake!?" Olivia gasped.

The boy's eyes were wide. "I-I got to go." Blake jumped from the branch and landed on the ground.

"Wait, Blake!" Olivia yelled reaching for him.

He ignored her and ran towards the Delta base.

"Damn it! I'm such an idiot!" Blake growled as he gripped the bathroom sink; warm water rushing from the faucet. His shaking hand wiped away the blood that streamed from his nose; he ran his hand under the warm water washing away the blood.

"Hey Blake…you okay?" Lucas called as he knocked on the door.

"I'm fine Luke; it just happed again that's all." Blake sighed.

Lucas opened the door and glared at Blake "I told you to tell them about this!"

"What am I suppose to say 'Hi I'm Blake, I can levitate thing, but my nose bleeds afterwards'!? And what about you?"

Lucas looked away from Blake "Well at least I'm not as bad as you, when I use my power I get tired; you, you could die Blake." Lucas looked at his friend "Remember what happened that one time."

"Luke don't go there." Blake growled.

"We came here to get help with our powers, not hide them from the only people that can." Lucas sighed "I…just want to be accepted for this." Lucas held up his hand and cupped them together; a dark green glow engulfed his hands. Out of the palm of his hands a small leafy plant grew. "What about you? You need the help most."

Blake sighed "Alright, alright…man I hate it when you get serious like that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ah excellent everything is going well (laughs) soon things will get _very_ interesting.

Please review and no flames please.


End file.
